wordgirlfandomcom-20200214-history
Pretty Princess and Magic Pony Power Hour
The ''Pretty Princess and Magic Pony Power Hour ''is a fictional cartoon from the series WordGirl that is sometimes simply called "Pretty Princess". It is Becky's, Violet's, Beau Handsome's, Tommy's, Phil's and Emily's favorite TV show. TJ Botsford also became interested in the cartoon after an argument with his sister Becky. The show was first mentioned in the episode "Sidekicked to the Curb". In the beginning of the episode, Becky and TJ were arguing over what to watch on TV. Becky wanted to watch Pretty Princess, while TJ insisted on watching Robots, Robots, Robots!. Because TJ got to choose what to watch last time, Becky got to pick the show, but because of a disturbance by the Whammer, she had to leave. TJ was about to change the channel, but he saw the dragon on the show and ended up watching the whole episode and then becoming very enthusiastic about the show afterwards, though he denies it if anyone asks him, saying it's too "girly" for him to watch. Another landmark episode regarding Pretty Princess and Magic Pony Power Hour ''is the episode "Pretty Princess Premiere". The fictional television series revolves around much of this episode's plot. Violet and TJ were watching the cartoon in the beginning of the episode, though Becky was not there due to being busy fighting the Energy Monster. She arrived in time for the end credits, though she was able to see the message at the end, that a ''Pretty Princess and Magic Pony ''Movie would premiere in exactly one week. Mr. Botsford was also seen to be a big ''Pretty Princess ''fan, with a lifelong ''Pretty Princess ''Fan Club membership card. Episodes of ''Pretty Princess ''were also shown in "Mr. Big's Dolls and Dollars" and "Wham Up!". It has been mentioned in many other episodes, however, and getting cameos on various television screens, such as in Lady Redundant Woman's lair in "The Young and the Meatless". Becky also dressed up as the Pretty Princess for Halloween in "Tobey's Tricks and Treats", while TJ was Count Cloudy. The cartoon has been shown to be wildly sucessful in Fair City, celebrating the show and the characters at events such as the movie premiere. There is likely to be more information regarding the series in the episode "Pretty Princess and Mr. Big Power Hour", where WordGirl stars in an episode of ''Pretty Princess. It is shown in The Straw That Broke Two-Brains' Back that the show is produced using traditional animation. It is interesting to note that in early episodes, the show was called Pretty Princess and Sparkling Pony Power Hour. ''There is also a Pretty Princess and magic Pony Power Hour Video game that is kind of addictive, as seen in Seize The Cheese and Monkey Business. '' '' Plot The show seems to revolve around the main characters, Pretty Princess and Penelope Pony, as they journey throughout Sparkletopia and go against the villainous Count Cloudy. Different episodes portray different adventures, such as Count Cloudy giving Pretty Princess and Penelope Pony skates so that they will skate so much and become tired, and he can take over as king. Characters Pretty Princess The Pretty Princess is the main character of the show and the heroine of many adventures. She is shown to be courageous, but not very smart and easily distracted. However she cares very much for Penelope Pony and will do whatever it takes to stop Count Cloudy. Penelope Pony Magic Pony (true name Penelope Pony) is Pretty Princess' trusted horse sidekick. In most episodes he cannot speak and merely neighs, but during "Wham Up!" he was voiced by Kevin McDonald. He appears to be much more levelheaded than the Princess. Count Cloudy Count Cloudy is the main villain in the ''Pretty Princess and Magic Pony Power Hour. ''He tries to defeat Pretty Princess and take over as king of Sparkletopia, using whatever means possible. His hair and beard resemble a storm cloud, and he carries a lightning staff. It is unknown if the staff contains any magic powers. The Storyteller/The Lute Player In the WordGirl game "Pretty Princess: Magical Rescue", a new character was introduced to us. He introduces the game and acts as a guide. In the movie ''The Rise of Miss Power, The Storyteller appears again, this time trying to make it more "exciting" with his magical lyre. He seems to be a satyr or fawn, as he has the body of a goat from the waist down. He even makes it known that he is "The Storyteller." Everytime when we visited Sparkletopia, he always say "Good Morning, welcome to the land of Sparkletopia." The Storyteller will never appear on TV again. He is also a best friend of Beau Handsome. Category:Fictional TV Shows